


comforting belle

by Slashaddict96



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle just had sent rumple away and she feels lonely and sad and she runs into ruby and ruby tries to help her out</p>
            </blockquote>





	comforting belle

Belle was walking home still and angry at rumple tears running down her face when all of a sudden she herd something in the woods  
Hello? Is someone there  
belle is that you  
belle herd the voice coming from the woods it was a gentle voice and she thought she had herd it before then she rustling in the bushes  
and came out of the woods was ruby ruby is that really you? (Smiles) i feel like I haven't seen you in forever how are you I'm good it's so great seeing you again I missed you're face so what's going on I herd you yelling at rumple i had to send him away he wasn't the man i thought he was he never changed he lied to me the whole time we were married oh belle I'm so sorry you must feel awful ruby said caressing belle's cheek then they leaned in for a passionate kiss ruby I need you now ok i have a cabin this way ruby and belle ran as fast as they could when they finally got to the cabin they were making out ruby started at the top of belle's shirt and began unbuttoning it she took it off and dropped it to the floor belle then had slid out of her skirt and got on the bed with ruby and kissed some more ruby kissed her mouth shoulder and neck ruby then took her hand and went to belle's underwear and began to rub her already wet clit belle let out a soft moan so ruby went harder then belle got louder After she was done ruby licked her finger oh belle you taste good ruby then stroked her hand up belle's back and unhooked her bra belle then was bare breasted belle got up on her knees ruby got next to her reached down and suckled on belle's nipple she was rough with it but belle liked it ruby then began to strip off her clothes after she was done belle liked what she saw they then layed on the bed and began they're love making ruby began to thrust up and down on Belle then belle reached out to ruby's clit and she began to rub ruby let out a really loud moan almost like a howl when belle was done they started kissing they're love making lasted all night long and it was really loud and rough but then again it was ruby who was a werewolf Later on after they had been done and tired ruby that was amazing rumple was never that passionate with me (Chuckles) yeah i figured but ruby why did you do this cause i love you always have and you needed some perking up well thank you and also i love you too


End file.
